


Entertain Him

by wisia



Series: Cap-IM TRB 2015 [8]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve delivers an item to Howard from Erksine, he didn’t know he’ll be meeting Howard’s son. Naturally, Steve gets entertained by Tony.</p>
<p>For the Cap-IM Tiny RBB 2015<br/>CODE: Heroic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertain Him

**Author's Note:**

> **Code Name:** Heroic [ the Art ](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/126740336841/title-artist)  
> **Title:** Entertain Him  
>  **Universe:** Alternate Universe  
>  **Notes:** I’m behind on the Cap-IM TRB. So, here’s me trying to catch up. D;
> 
> Anyway, background for this. Steve is still a skinny artist. He ends up working for the military as a war propaganda artist. After meeting Erksine, Steve ends up helping him draw things for his research and eventually helping out with some of the research. During this process, he meets Howard and gets to know him. Erksine sent Steve to give an artifact for Howard to study. So, Steve gets to meet Howard’s son: Tony. Which is all sorts of troubles and fun.

“Come along, Captain.” Tony snapped his fingers together, urging them along. Steve hesitated for a fraction of a second. He looked to Howard for guidance, but the elder Stark was already moving away to examine the item Steve brought in closer.

“I don’t,” Steve stammered, turning back to Tony. “I don’t want to be a bother.”

“I insist,” Tony said. His tone was on the frigid side, just enough to make Steve consider running for the hills. It wasn’t every day you met your colleague’s son. And if Steve noticed that Tony happened to be of pretty fine form, he kept it to himself. He could only imagined those large round eyes came from Maria. It was a rather inappropriate thing to notice.

Howard snorted, finally directing his gaze at them. “For god’s sakes, just go with him. He’ll entertain you.”

“Um.” Steve swallowed hard, refusing to let his cheeks heat up as Stark responded rather lowly beneath his breath, “I’ll entertain him all right”, in a lewd and indecent way. Though, Steve could be imagining that. It was more likely to be a curse at having to play host to one of his father’s work friends.

“If you—“

“I haven’t got all day,” Tony said loudly over Steve’s words. He pivoted on his heels, and Steve had no choice to follow him before Tony disappeared. The boy was rather quick on his feet. Tony directed them around the corridors and steps, taking them deep below the earth beyond where Howard’s workshop already sat at basement level. He didn’t give a clue to where they were heading however, and Steve hoped that this wasn’t some trick. Led somewhere and ditched with no way of figuring how to get back.

“I didn’t realize it extended this far,” Steve said out loud, hoping to coax Tony into conversation. Maybe he could get a clue to where they were going. Tony only shrugged however, hopping down two steps. The silence was unnerving, and it greatly contrasted with the image of Howard calling his son an absolute chatterbox.

“It’s, um, it’s impressive?” Steve tried again as they rounded a corner. This time, Tony paused. His gaze was incredulous.

“Is that a question?”

“It’s not. It’s—“ Steve floundered, looking at the very plain walls that turned from smooth paint to the interior of a rocky cave the further they went down. “It’s nice.”

Tony snorted, but there was a faint smile at the corner of his lips. “ _Nice_. You haven’t even seen what I’m about to show you.”

“What are you showing me?”

“I’m supposed to entertain you, not tell you everything I’m planning.”

“I guess it would have to be something very entertaining for you not to tell me what it is,” Steve said slowly as they came to a set of heavy double doors. “Can you really entertain me?”

Then, he winced internally. That was not quite right.

Tony laughed, pushing the door open, as if he hadn’t heard Steve’s highly inappropriate and pathetic attempt at flirting. “You’ll have to see for yourself.”

There was another narrow door to an even narrower passageway, and Steve had to squeeze through. He nearly got stuck to Tony’s amusement.

“Here,” Tony said, sticking out his hand. Steve grasped it, allowing Tony to tug him through. The warmth of Tony’s palm sent a curious thrill up Steve’s spine, and he held onto Tony’s hand tightly.

“Thank you,” he said, barely able to contain the roughness in his voice. Tony’s eyes bore into his, studying. He didn’t let go of Steve’s hand. Instead, he pulled Steve after him, leading the way.

“You’re welcome.”

And like that, Tony pulled Steve into the most amazing sight. Lines of steel reinforced thick cut glass windows into the wall. There was minimal lighting, and everything beyond the windows were of varying shades of blue in the most luminescent type. Steve couldn’t help pressing his hand to the window.

“Is this?”

“The ocean,” Tony confirmed, coming up to stand beside him. “Watch.”

A school of fishes swam past, leaving a wake of bubbles. Steve didn’t know how long he stood there, watching the fishes and the way the water moved every time a sea creature fanned its fin or tail. His fingers itched for a pen or pencil to capture it all.

“This is amazing,” Steve breathed, leaving a damp fog on the glass. He tore his eyes away to glance at Tony.

“You would think so, but I’ve got my mind on other things.”

“Such as?”

Tony’s smile was brilliant. “The sky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I know they’re supposed to be in the sky. However, when I saw this, I just thought of 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. Particularly the scene where the glass panels in the library lounge opens up and hundreds of fishes and various sea creatures goes streaming past.
> 
> If only I could write flirting better. Just so you know, they totally bang each other against the glass separating themselves from the ocean. And Tony eventually shows Steve the sky, and can I say a repeat bang against the glass but above? Ignore me. I’m stupid.


End file.
